A Night Ride
by Celaviaivilo
Summary: Roxas met up with some friends and ended up giving a ride to the girl he had a crush on. He was extremely happy, but universe just love to tease the poor boy. The supposed to be short and lovely ride turned into a nightmare. Mention SoKai and RiXi


**A Night Ride**

**Pairing**: Roxas and Namine

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix

* * *

><p>He was at the beach. He didn't recall going to a beach, but he was there.<p>

The scenery was simply breath-taking. The sea sparkled beautifully and the vast grains of yellow sands felt ticklish below his feet. The typical smell of the ocean filled the air.

But this wasn't his main concern; he was looking at a girl below a palm tree. She wore a simple white dress with a sketch book and a pencil in her hands.

She was absorbed in her drawings and didn't take a notice in his presence. He was mesmerized and only could look at her in awe. Grace and beauty was shown by this particular blond girl.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his head and his body. It didn't hurt much but it impacted a lot on his mind. Before he knew it, he was already on the floor with an awkward position. He glanced at the clock and gaped.

"SHIT! I'M LATE!"

* * *

><p>The black bike blended with the night perfectly, letting the rider maneuvered through the busy road undetected. Sounds of the engines and some honks colored the night. But the black bike rider didn't let it worry him. He appeared to be in a hurry, seeing the speed of his bike.<p>

The bike slowed as they got near a cafe called Oblivion. The place was pretty busy and it was pretty hard to find a vacant spot for his bike. He found one eventually and took of the full-faced helmet on his head, revealing a styled blond spiky hair and a face plastered with a scowl.

The rider locked his precious bike hastily and ran through the cafe's door. He went to a table which was already seated with 3 people. Two girls and a boy. One girl had a short black hair with a baby-face. The other girl had a long blond hair and skin as white as snow. The last person had long fiery red hair. They were chatting and laughed several times. The rider was spotted by this crowd and their faces turned sour.

"You're late, Roxas."

"Sorry, "he grinned apologetically. The other three glared at him.

"Busy as a bee, I see. Roxas, the President," the red haired commented. The two girls chuckled at this while the late boy scowled.

"Don't go there, Axel. It wasn't like I wanted to be one," Roxas pouted as he sat on the vacant seat.

"Oh, c'mon, Roxie. We were just joking," Xion, the black haired, pinch the blond boy's cheek, earning giggles from the others.

"Let's just order, shall we? My poor tummy has been grumbling for a long time, all because of one's punctuality," The long blond haired pouted as her hands hold her tummy.

"I thought it was over, Namine," Roxas put his cheeks on his hands, making a remorse face.

Namine raised her hand, getting the attention of the red haired waitress. She approached the gangs' table and took her notes out from her apron.

"The usual?" She asked them with a smile.

"You got it, Kai!" Axel commented. Kairi wrote down familiar menus on her notes.

Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Axel gathered at this cafe every Friday night. They went to the same junior high school and become close buddies as time pass. Even though they got different personalities and interests, they just clicked.

Roxas was the athlete, friendly and outgoing. Namine was the artist, quiet and shy. Xion was the usual sarcastic and cold person. Axel was the trouble maker, hyper and full of pranks. How did they become friends? Detention. But that is another story.

They were separated in high school, though. Axel and Roxas got into the same senior high school, Pumpkin High. Namine went to an all girl high school, Atlantica. While Xion went to a private high school, Olympians. Not wanting their friendship to end, they made schedules to hang out aside from technologies.

**PRANG!**

"Oh, boy," The waitress sighed, knowing who did it even without looking.

The gang turned their heads for the source. A brunette with anti-gravity hair was kneeling and trying to collect the pieces of glass in panic. They shook their heads and said a same name in unison.

"Sora."

"You guys should've known better," Kairi wrote the last one hastily and put her notes away, "better help him before he hurts himself."She walked to the scene.

Kairi is the waitress assigned to their usual table. They got to know each other since they went there weekly and and became close. She's working part-time here to gain money for her mother's operation, since her dad is unable to gather the money needed. The girl's mother got leukemia. Sora, her boyfriend, tried to help by working with her. Although, he seemed to make Kairi get into more trouble by his klutziness. Nevertheless, Kairi didn't seem troubled at all.

After Kairi left the gang, Namine spoke up, "So, How's life?"

"Same old, same old. Make trouble, get in detention, make some more trouble," Axel chirped. Typical Axel.

"I'm going to compete in Beast High basketball championship. Wish me luck," Roxas grinned.

"You'll do great," Namine assured him, while Axel just shrugged; Xion however, cringed at this. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by her friends. The three stared at the petite black haired, demanding an explanation without a word. Xion hesitated, but gave in at last, knowing she can't hide a thing from them.

"Someone kind of asked me out," she blurted. This received jaw drops and blank stares. The Xion was asked out.

Namine snapped out the fastest, "Who? And what did you mean by kind of?"

"A guy named Riku. He was snobby and arrogant and I hate him at first. Something happened and long story short, he asked me out. I wasn't ready and kinda scared. So, since he's in the basketball team, I told him that if he won in the next game, I'll date him."

"And the next game is...," Roxas left his words hanging.

"The Beast High Basketball Championship," Xion nodded with a bright red face.

Axel gave no response, but he finally came to his senses and... laughed. Hard. The laugh seems contagious, since Roxas and Namine followed short. Xion just pouted, her head hanging low. Her face got even redder, like a boiled crab.

The laugh was cut short by Kairi's appearance, making it into giggles. Kairi raised one of her eyebrow, but didn't say a thing, since the cafe became even more crowded and she was needed more in the cafe. She put the orders on the table as she said, "Enjoy!" with a bright smile on her face and left.

The three maintained their laughs. "Is it really funny?" Xion huffed, arms crossed on her chest, still red faced.

Axel giggled some more, "Well, duh! It's not really common to see you confused over some guy."

"You, got to admit, Xion. This is the first time. It's also obvious from the way you talk about him. Xion has a crush!" Namine squealed.

"I won't hold back in the game though, I hope your boyfriend-to-be is good enough," Roxas added some more.

Xion lifted her head quickly, gaping at her crazy friends, "You guys are unbelievable. Let's just eat." It was obvious that Xion is pissed

"That's it? No comeback? Cool," Axel took a spoonful of his food and ate it.

"I'm too hungry to deal with you."

"I'm still wondering how this Riku can change our Xion so much. I'll definitely come and see what he's like," said the artist, earning a groan from Xion.

"Anyway, how about you, Nams?" Roxas took a glance at Namine

She thought for a bit before answering the question. "I guess the same girl drama, I still haven't found someone, you know, like you guys. Friends I can open up to, but it's cool. I guess," She sipped some of her lemon tea.

"Aww... Don't worry, Nami. We'll be there for you," Axel patted her back.

"Oh, wow. Touching, Boo hoo hoo." Xion faked crying, earning a glare from Axel, "but you know, he's right, Nams."

"You'll find one. When you do, don't forget about us, too." Roxas smiled.

"Not in a million years, I definitely won't forget you guys."

The four grinned, enjoying their friendship. The night continues wish more stories and crazy jokes. Their table was filled with laughter and happiness. They argued too, but it was nothing serious, the usual quarrel between friends which they overcome easily. Time went unnoticed by the gang, it was 10 P.M. already and they were politely shooed by Kairi, since the cafe is closing.

"Man, I guess I'll see you guys next week. Except you, Roxas see you on Monday," Axel hopped on her read car, starting the engine and left.

"Yeah, see you guys later," Xion put on her helmet and positioned herself on her silver bike, getting the engines ready.

"Don't forget to introduce me to Riku, Xion!" Namine shouted as Xion left.

Roxas also got on his black bike. He examined the now empty parking lot and noticed Namine's white car is nowhere to be found. "Where's your car, Nams?"

"Oh, it was still in repairing. I accidentally hit it to a tree," Namine grinned sheepishly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Namine is known to be a very careful driver, so why?

"There was a cat," Namine explained. Roxas nodded. Namine is also very fond of animals, so it was self-explanatory.

"How do you plan to go home then?" Roxas leaned on his bike.

"Taxi," she took her cell phone out.

"Hop on, Nams. I got a spare helmet," Roxas opened the small compartment under the bike's seat and took a black helmet.

"No need, Roxas. Your house and mine are pretty far apart."

"No, I insist. C'mon."

Namine looked at Roxas. She can still see the sky blue eyes he had in the dark night and his eyes said it all, he won't take no for an answer. She sighed and took the helmet. Roxas grinned and kicked the bike to life.

Namine took a seat behind Roxas and gripped the metal at the back. They left the cafe slowly, but Roxas gradually increased his speed. It's pretty late, and the people of Milky Way City weren't known as a night road was pretty much empty and Roxas felt like riding in high velocity.

This, however, caused Namine to yelp, unusual with the sensation and almost lose her balance. Roxas noticed. "HOLD ON TO ME!" He screamed, fighting the sound of the rushing wind. Namine heard his command, so she put her hand around Roxas's stomach, closing the proximity of their bodies. His body stiffened and his face turned seven shades of red. Roxas like Namine, more than a friend. The reason why he dreamt about her.

Yes, the girl at the beach was her. Of course, he kept it for himself. The usual I-don't-want-to-ruin-our-friendship thing. Luckily, Namine didn't notice these changes. Roxas tried to control his body and concentrated on the road. He silently hoped his rapid heartbeat went unnoticed by Namine.

They arrived at a pretty narrow road near Namine's house. Roxas was relieved and sad at the same time. He didn't want this trip to end, but he didn't want any possibilities for Namine to find out his feelings, either.

Then it happened. Roxas got hit with a rock. The rock was pretty big and it was a very powerful throw. Roxas can feel the impact on his neck and it hurts like hell. Too distracted by the pain, the bike went wild. Namine screamed in terror as the bike crashed at the nearby tree and that was the last thing Roxas had heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Roxas slowly opened his eyes, adapting with the brightness of the room. His head hurts and his body aches. Then the memories of that night came rushing back and it gave him a mini heart attack.<p>

"NAMINE!" He screamed her name as he raised his body in a quick motion. He regretted it, because it sent him in lots of pain, but it didn't really matter to him right now.

"Roxas, you're awake!" A familiar voice said, exclaiming happiness over his consciousness. Namine rushed to his side and enveloped him in a hug, sending another mini heart attack and pains for Roxas.

"Ugh... Nams," He said. She quickly released his body and apologized. She smiled ear to ear and held his hand tightly. Roxas was glad she's okay.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked the girl. He observe her form head to toe, he noticed Namine was wrapped with bandages in several places. Her arms, legs, and forehead. He wondered if there were more under the clothes she was wearing.

The question seemed to make the girl sad and frowned. He looked at Roxas right at his eyes. Blue meets blue, and he noticed droplets of tears leaving her eyes. This, of course, made Roxas panic. Namine is crying. Have he done something wrong? Is she hurt somewhere? What should I do? These questions danced in his mind.

"Nams? What's wrong?" He motioned Namine to sit on his bed and patted her head.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. It's my entire fault! Had you not drove me home, you wouldn't get hurt like this," she said between her sobs, "I'm so glad you're okay. So glad to the extent of crying like this."

"Shh... Its okay, Nami. It's over," he gently hushed her and patted her head; this seemed to calm her down a little "What actually happened, Nams?"

She sighed and recomposed herself, she took a deep breath, and "The rock was thrown by my classmate, Yuffie. She, uh, her target was me, actually. She wanted to warn me not to get close with our art teacher, Mr. Vincent. She actually wanted to hit the front tire, just to scare, but missed by far and hit you instead," she started sobbing again, "That's why it's my entire fault!" She said with a hoarse voice.

"Nams, it's not your fault. C'mon, now," He gently brushed her tears with his thumbs.

"But, look at you! You're all hurt because of this," she argued.

"Let's look at the bright side, Nams."

"What bright side?" She glared at him. Roxas spun his brains quickly, trying to find something. Namine waited.

"Well, you can start a friendship with that Yuffie girl. It's a pretty good reason. She mustn't be that bad, right?" He hoped that Namine would buy it

Actually, she did, "Well, she already apologized and she said I'm not actually that bad and, well, she also asked me to be friends with her…"

"See? Every cloud has a silver lining" Roxas assured her, but the reasoning made her sob. Again!

"Why are you crying again?" He got more panicked.

"I'm just so glad you didn't mad at me or hate me. Even make a good thing out of this disaster!"

"Are you always this easy to cry?" He tried to joke, hopefully it would distract her.

"I'm not! I'm only like this when I'm worried about someone precious to me."

Roxas stunned. 'She looked beautiful, like an angel, a crying angel. All for me,' He thought, He slapped himself mentally. No matter how, it hurt him to see her tears. Smile is much more suitable for her. She looked so fragile now, and this is the new side of Namine that he has ever seen. All that Roxas wanted to do is embrace and comfort her and just make her his.

And that's exactly what he did.

Maybe it was the condition; they were alone in this hospital room, no one else. Maybe it was his hormones kicking in; the dream must be it's doing, too. Maybe it was just his heart, the hidden feelings that were buried deep down, finally started taking over his body, the feeling to protect the one you love and always by her side.

Namine was surprised by his actions, it was something very new to her, but she liked it. It felt so right and she fitted perfectly in his arms, like they were meant to be in the very first place. She can feel the warmth of his body and smell his body scent. Masculine, but gentle at the same time. The contact of their skin sent shivers down her spine. Despite all that, she was also scared. It felt so unreal, like a dream and she doubted this will last long. So, she mumbled his name, barely audible, but he heard it.

Roxas snapped out and quickly released her. Deep shades of red colored his face, the same goes for Namine.

"I'm sorry," he said, "It's not your fault, Nams. Seriously, don't beat yourself into it." Namine nodded.

Then, they realized how close their bodies are. His hands were intertwined with hers, but neither of them wanted to let go. Roxas looked at Namine's angelic face. She was wearing the same dress at his dreams, showing her curves. Her flawless face, pointy nose, soft cheeks, mesmerizing blue eyes and her thin lips. Cross that, desirable and kissable lips, as if inviting him.

Roxas gulped, his brains went mad and his heart did all the actions. He shortened their distance, his hands cupping her cheeks. Namine held her breath, her heart beat rapidly. She shivered by his simple touch and she was lost in his blue eyes. She realized what he wanted to do, she was scared by the fact, that maybe, she and Roxas will never be the same anymore, but that didn't really matter now. She let Roxas took the lead.

5 cm... 4 cm... 3 cm... 2 cm...

"ROXIE! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

The blonds quickly made a good gap between them, looking back at the shouting voice. Axel, who just came in, looked at Roxas happily and smiled at Namine, which Namine replied by a forced grin.

"You idiot! Roxas may still need rest, don't shout!" Xion came behind Axel, "Oh, I see you're good already," she looked at Roxas and Namine who were grinning sheepishly at them, silently cursing.

Way to ruin the mood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This is my debut story on this account! I once posted it in my LJ, then.. Oh well, might as well made a new account and post it at fanfiction. :p

So, Thanks for reading! Drop a review or two! Critiques, comment, and response are highly appreciated. :D

~Celaviaivilo


End file.
